Skyrim: A Dice Based Novelization
by MorteTorment
Summary: I started Skyrim Choose your own Adventure, and decided to convert it into a (MOSTLY) bite sized(so far) daily, updated fanfic. Hope that you enjoy, Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Day 1: You are an Arcane Archer!

AN: Hey Everyone, how's it going? It's my birthday today, and decided to spend it doing a Skyrim CYOA with a bunch of people I know.

Essentially, I play, while I give you a bunch of options to determine my actions, and I'll describe what happened, while taking so many liberties with my imagination that it's not even funny!

Well anyways, I figured that I could probably convert the idea into a fanfic, where the reader themselves is the main character. Please, tell me how you I did.

Anyways, to the fic!

You're an freelance warrior with a love for combat and adventure who has just arrived in Skyrim, hearing that dragons have returned, hoping that this will provide the challenge of a lifetime for you. You walk into the local tavern and order a drink, hoping to get more information on the dragon attack, or maybe just see if anyone can offer you bounty on a local monster or bandit camp.

You sit down, and order some mead and strike up a conversation with the female bartender, when all of a sudden you hear a loud slapping noise, followed by a woman's scream. By impulse, you brandish your favored weapon, your trusty Longbow, a decent weapon for the one early on in an adventure and notice the creepy, bald fat man causing harm to the a poor blonde Nord woman.

You fire a well placed "warning shot" between the hand that he used to create the assault. The man screams, and you shout back, suggesting he leave town, NOW!

He pulls out A throwing knife, and looks at your with murder in his eyes, giving you more than enough time to show that you're hardly a one trick pony, as you as a fireball quickly forms from your hand, as you prepare to flay him alive. The brigand falls to the floor wetting his pants and begs you to spare him. You tell him that this is his last warning, and if you hear that he's seen in town againt that you and an entire army of fellow ARCANE ARCHERS will kill him...slowly.

He runs screaming for his mother, as you laugh happily, and reveal that the fireball is in fact simply a Magelight. The bartender thanks you, telling you the mead is on the house, and the Nord women gives you a quick kiss, thanking you for saving her.


	2. Day 2: Yes, you really are that crazy!

**Day 2) Yes, you really are that crazy**

 _The next day Camilla thanks you, telling you that she's glad that the town has protection against the local bandits. She tells you that Fred is their leader, and because you have done this, it is likely that that they'll come back in a week and take out the town, but she isn't worried now that they've got an Arcane Archer. You realize now that its up to you to save them._

 _She also tells you a story about how they killed her lover last year, and took her prized possession, a golden claw, and that that her brother would pay handsomely for it. You mask the fact that you're not sure if you can take out a group of bandits, and tell her that they can count on you. Camilla tells you that you needn't worry about lodging, as she'll let you spend the next week at her and her brothers place preparing for assault._

 _You figure that you have a few options._

 _1) Buy and learn a spell that will help you prepare for the event._

 _2) Check the notice board for something for a bounty that will sharpen your skills a bit, and earn you some cash, which you can use to buy something that will leave you more prepared._

 _3) Pay 100 gold, and practice at the archery range._

 _4) Take a risk and go straight to the bandits yourself. Sure, the plan is suicide, but think of how impressive this will look. But there's no you'd be that crazy._

 _Actually, you really are that crazy and so you decide to look for the bandit base yourself._

 _Camilla shows you a bridge and tells you to follow it and that to follow the path and you should find their base easily. You do so so and follow the road. Along the way you find a rabbit, but it narrowly escapes your arrow. Shame, you could have used the food._

 _You find a wheat mill and have a feeling that you've gotten lost, so you look around, seeing if there's anyone that can tell you if you're on the right track. You find a woman named Lara and tell her of your quest. She commends your bravery, and offers you her decent silverware, which you can sell once you head back into town for a little bit of scratch._

 _You get lost yet again, and all of a sudden you hear a slashing of swords. You rush towards to calamity, and you see a group of warriors standing at the corpse of a giant. The leader of the bunch is a beautiful Nord woman. which you hear one of the men call Aela. She calls you useless, and tells you that you'd never be fit to be called a Companion. You make a note of the organization in case you need to look into them later._

 _You travel a bit further and meet a man who says that he's on a pilgrimage to worship his goddess Azura. He marks it on your map._

 _A short bit later you encounter a wolf. You're able to take it out with your arrows, but it deals a bit of damage to you, and you use a potion of healing to restore yourself. It's a valuable resource for someone with your small amount of gold. If you had gone to the the merchant first, maybe you could have bought a healing spellbook instead. You have 3 left._

 _Finally you reach a fort with Bandits surrounding it. This has to be their base! You're able to take them by surprise, and you fell several bandits before they can even get close to you. You take a few blows, wounding you yet again, but it's nothing that a night of rest won't heal. This was a lot easier than you thought, and you realize that the guards in the town must be extremely incompetent._

 _You raid the bandit fort, and loot the bodies of the bandits, finding much to sell, and much to keep for yourself, including a Hunting Bow, A full set of scaled armor that replaces most of your inferior elven armor, minus the helmet, something you sadly lack; quite a bit of wine, and even a potion of healing to make up for the one you've lost._

 _You make your way back to Riverwood to see Camilla, letting her know that it is done. She takes you in her arms, kisses you with passion, leads you to her room, drops her dress, and the screen fades to black.  
_

 _Well freaking done!_


	3. Pre-Bleak Falls Barrow, Day 1

**Day 3) Preparation for your first dungeon delve. Day One**

 _You figure you have a few options for the day._

 _1) Buy and learn a spell that will help you prepare for the event. Oh, and since you're shopping, you might as well sell all your loot._

 _2) Check the notice board for something for a bounty that will sharpen your skills a bit, and earn you some cash, which you can use to buy something that will leave you more prepared for what lies ahead._

 _3) Go to the local Archery Range and pay 100 gold to train._

 _4) Up the crazy several dozen times over, and risk going STRAIGHT for what is not only is this quadruple layer suicide, but would probably kill you right away, not to mention the UBER high chance of getting Camilla killed._

 _So you end up doing the smart thing. You're facing the undead, not some cannon fodder level bandits._

 _You spend 100 gold, covering the use of the archery range, and the price of the free arrows to train, leaving you with around 2500 gold. By 6 hours you've trained all you can for the day, gaining you 5 points in your archery skill(22 total), and a bonus perk(+20% bonus with bows) and getting you to level 2. Nice! Camilla is impressed by your work, and you two make out for a bit, sans clothes!  
_

 _You still have 12 more hours in the day, so you have time to either sell or do a bounty, which you obviously choose to sell._

 _You make quite the penny with all the loot that you sell. You ask the merchant, Camilla's brother Lucian about spell books, and to your suprise, Lucan tells you that since you saved the town he'll sell you them all for all of the loot that you just sold him, putting you back to where you were before the start of your adventure, 2, 500 gold...yeah..._

 _All that wasted time haggling with him takes 4 hours, leaving you with 8 hours more to train._

 _It takes you an hour to learn how to cast a basic healing spell, which is pretty impressive. Too bad it takes you a 7 more to learn how to learn how to turn a corpse into zombie. Exhausted, you crawl into bed with Camille, cuddle for a while, then fall asleep._


End file.
